


3 Seconds

by Ylith



Series: lil shorties [1]
Category: Inception (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/pseuds/Ylith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowjob.  That's about it really!</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Old oneshot from tumblr. Don't really write RPS anymore but posted it as originally written.

Joe whined in want as Tom gripped him by the hair and roughly tugged his mouth off the Brit’s cock. Joe licked his lips, succeeding more at smearing the cum and spit beneath his mouth than wiping it off. His breath shuddered out as he struggled to catch it, staring intently at the rosy head of the fat cock hovering just before his face. He reached his hand up to draw Tom’s prick back to his lips, but Tom’s fingers tightened in his hair until tears prickled the corners of Joe’s eyes. 

"Keep your hands down," Tom said, tilting his hips forward until the weeping head of his cock brushed against Joe’s swollen pouty lips, leaving a wet trail behind. "You want more?" he asked huskily.

Joe nodded, sniffling slightly as he looked up at Tom with pleading eyes. 

"Lick the head," Tom ordered, steadying his cock with his free hand just before Joe’s parted lips. 

The tip of Joe’s tongue flickered over the slit, circling the crown before sinking forward to tongue at Tom’s foreskin, snaking underneath the silky flesh until Tom was panting above him. He winced at the grip the larger man had in his hair, heat pooling in his belly as Tom released his cock and jerked Joe forwards until his nose was buried in the other man’s wiry pubic hair. 

Joe jerked involuntarily, gagging around the flesh that filled his mouth and pushed against the back of his throat. His face heated in both the strain of it and the arousal that flooded over him as Tom pulled back only to thrust forward again. Tom’s meaty hand gripped over the back of Joe’s head, forcing him to stay down with Tom’s cock in his throat until Joe’s eyes were watering and spittle ran down his chin. 

Every cough and rippling gag drew throaty groans form Tom, his hips thrusting forward just enough for Joe to arch and push against Tom. He dragged in heaving breath, wiping at his wet eyes with the back of his hand. “Shit, man,” he said with a laugh. “Give me a second.”

"You get three," Tom said with a smirk, his hand already closing again over the back of Joe’s head.


End file.
